


Drunk Saxophone

by airickhaiderr



Series: Saxophone Times with Joey and Sawyer [1]
Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airickhaiderr/pseuds/airickhaiderr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey leaves Sawyer and Hannah to their Edward Forty Hands game then returns to a little drunken surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Saxophone

Joey was just getting back home, he left shortly after Sawyer and Hannah started their Edward Fourty hands game and came back as they started to finish. He smiled when he spotted the two clinking bottles. He could see Sawyer getting drunk pretty easily at the moment and he knew he might have to deal with a drunk Sawyer later. Sawyer wasn't angry when drunk or anything but he was a serious flirt and much more of a joker when he does drink. Joey decided to go wait his room as the two finished up, making take a nap.

Joey was on his phone and lying on his bed, checking his social media. He yawned since he had a busy day, shopping and just hanging out. He turned his phone off and decided to take a small nap. Wasn't long until he dosed off for a couple hours.

\---

Joey woke up to the sound of drunken breath next to his ear. He felt something heavy on top of him and his shirt was up mid way and his jeans were unbuttoned. He finally made out the thing on top of him was a person, someone who wasn't much bigger then him then he realized.

Sawyer.

Joey squirmed, not knowing what to do and a little nervous. "S-Sawyer..what are you d-" He was cut off by a set of lips crashing into his, he tried to fight it but he got lost into the kiss, shutting his eyes in a matter of seconds. Joey always admired Sawyer and he couldn't deny that he found him attractive, the man seen him naked for God sakes. You can say this probably a fantasy of Joey's coming true.

Sawyer pulled back from the kiss and panting against Joey's mouth. In Sawyer's assumed drunken state he was enjoying this a lot. "Joey.." He said in a hush. "Yea Sawyer..?" Joey responded. "Is it okay I do this?.." Joey nodded, he probably wanted this more then anyone. Sawyer then kissed Joey again when he nodded, Joey's scruffiness rubbed up against Sawyer's mouth and he couldn't deny he liked that. Sawyer was now on his knees on top of Joey, his hand traveling up and down on his well sculpted body. Their tongues clashed for dominance, Sawyer of course won. Joey was releasing some cute little noises as Sawyer felt him up. Sawyer sat Joey up and starte removing his shirt quick so he can get at Joey's chest.

His hands traveled to Joey's pecs, feeling them then rubbing his nipples with his thumbs, making them hard. As this happened they kissed, Joey could taste the alcohol in Sawyer's mouth but he didn't mind. Sawyer bit down on Joey's lip, not hard enough to hurt, Joey tensed up and a bulge started forming in his tight underwear. Sawyer then attacked Joey's neck, giving it small kisses and licks and a hard suck or two. Joey moaned slightly, his moans turned on Sawyer, his thrusted a little bit against Joey's stomach with every moan that came out of his mouth. He kissed down Joey's chest, reaching his pecs he circled Joey's nipple with his tongue and sucked on it, nibbling on it. His free hand traveled down to Joey's growing bulge and he palmed it.

Sawyer got lower on Joey, he removed his jeans so he had easier access to Joey's bulge. His tongue traveled down the outside of the underwear, making Joey's bulge twitch. Joey continued to release quiet squeaks and moans as he performed this. Sawyer's hands gripped Joey's hips as he went back up to kiss Joey once more before he went down again and pulled off his underwear slowly. Once off they revealed Joey's semi-hard cock, it was still limp but was oozing pre-cum. Sawyer lapped up the pre-cum as he put the head of Joey's cock on his tongue, he was that good, Sawyer then closed his mouth around the head and started to suck softly. Joey gripped onto Sawyer's hair and his free hand covered his mouth, his moans were getting louder and his face was getting redder. Sawyer started bobbing his head, Joey's hot cock was hard and still releasing pre-cum as Sawyer sucked.

Sawyer could feel Joey's heart race, he was enjoying this so much. Sawyer had taken Joey half way into his mouth and getting farther down but not deep throating, Sawyer wasn't that good. By this point Joey was sitting up and Sawyer was on his knees, chest against the bed and between Joey's hairy legs. Joey couldn't hold it anymore, he was ready to cum once Sawyer barely started, Joey then forced Sawyer down more and he threw his head back as he shot a hot load of seman into Sawyer's mouth. Sawyer was wide eyed and backed away after he felt his mouth full off the hot cum, he spit it out into his hand wiped it off on Joey's underwear that were these tight, striped briefs. Joey didn't care at the moment, he lying back and panting. Sawyer smiled down at Joey, his limp cock against his stomach, all wet with saliva and cum. Joey then say up, pushing Sawyer on his butt as he did. Joey could see the large bulge formed in Sawyer's jeans, it was big, it wasn't like Joey didn't already know, again, saw him naked. Joey waisted no time unbottoning Sawyer's jeans and pulling them down half way and his boxers.

Joey was a little surprised, Sawyer's cock was larg when it was just semi-hard. It was more thick then long but it was a decent length, it would make most men look smaller, made his own look smaller. Joey leaned down and stroked it, he felt Sawyer's heart beat from the base of his cock. He stroked it a little then dived in, holding it up since even when hard it slumped over. Joey started sucking and Sawyer smiled as he watched Joey take on his cock. Joey started sucking, the thick foreskin moved up and down with Joey's mouth, the head of Sawyer's cock was a little salty but Joey didn't mind. Joey didn't get much moans or sucking time until Sawyer pulled him off. Sawyer had removed his shirt and was hanging down like an elephant trunk.

Sawyer pushed Joey on his back then rolled him over onto in stomach. Sawyer stroked himself as he saw Joey's hairy ass. Sawyer squeezed each cheek, slapping them as well. Joey was hugging a pillow, this was his first time doing anal and guess what, he knows it's gonna hurt. But feel good at the same time. Anyways, Sawyer parted Joey's hairy ass cheeks and he leaned down and smirked at his hairy pink hole. Sawyer licked it, it twitched and then he licked again and again, getting it all nice and wet for his entrance. He spat on it once then rubbed it in with his finger, he then poked his finger in and wiggled it around. Joey was hanging in like a trooper, the rimming part was amazing and the finger so far made him shiver and raise his nice hairy, bubble butt higher. Sawyer spat again and was getting the inside ready, he inserted two fingers in and started pulling in and out of Joey, this of course made Joey moan loud unexpectedly.

Sawyer pressed up against Joey's hole with his cock, still wet from Joey I may add, and rubbed against it. Joey whimpered, he was scared and nervous, he hugged the pillow tighter and hoped for the best. Sawyer then pressed into Joey slowly, Joey moaned loudly as the head of Sawyer's cock was only approaching half way in. "It's okay Joey, just relax it back here, you're as tight as those skinny jeans you wear." He smirked and then pushed his cock half way into Joey, Joey moaned out again and tried his best to relax, no matter what he was still going to be tight. Sawyer then quickly pushed in all the way for time's sake. "Fuck!" Yelled Joey as a horny Sawyer giggled.

Sawyer started to push in and out slowly, he got Joey to get on his knees but let him keep his chest to the bed. His hands were on his hips and he started to go in and out. Joey couldn't believe how much this hurt, Sawyer was so thick but Joey wanted this, badly. Joey then relaxed a but more once the pain started to stop just a bit. Sawyer was now going a little bit faster, his cock was squeezed in by Joey's tight hole. Joey was moaning and Sawywr was thrusting, this was a sight to see. Sawyer was picking up speed afte every few thrusts and Joey was moaning and squeezing that pillow hard. It wasn't long until Sawyer was thrusting hard into Joey, his balls clapped against Joey ass and Joey's moans were as loud as they could get.

"You like that don't you? I knew you would like this Joey." Sawyer smirked but Joey was too busy moaning to actually reply. So much feelings were going through Joey, lust and pleasure were the main two of course. Sawyer trust deep into Joey before he wrapped his arms around Joey and rolled back so Joey was now riding Sawyer. His back facing Sawyer, Joey laid the pillow between Sawyer's legs and pressed down on it with his hands as he started riding up and down on Sawyer. His moans were now on him, we was the one riding Sawyer at a good speed for them both. Joey hasn't heard a single moan come from Sawyer until he started riding right. Sawyer was moaning quietly as his cock rubbed up against Joey's male G-spot, the prostaaaaaaate.~

Sawyer was getting close so he changed up positions, he was now sitting on the edge of the bed and Joey was on his lap practically. His hands on Joey's hips and arms around Sawyer's neck. He helped moved Joey up and down on his rod faster and faster. They kissed deeply anduffled moans slipped out left and right. Sawyer was thrusting now into Joey, Joey just had to stay still as he did this. Joey was moaning harder and louder and so was Sawyer finally. The rubbing of Joey's insides against his cock was getting him closer and closer. With one large and final thrust Sawyer shot a huge load into Joey, cum was traveling down Sawyer's cock to his balls. Sawyer carefully laid Joey on his back and pulled out as he held Joey's legs up. The cum was oozing out and Joey was panting, in this time that Sawyer came Joey came as well, again, and he was panting. Sawyer leaned down and licked up the cum, swallowing every single drop and then he lowered Joey down.

By this time the sun had gone down and the two were laying on Joey's bed, Sawyer was caressing Joey. "Sawyer..?" Joey said. "Yea?" Sawyer responded. "You're never this drunk after drink that much." He smirked and Sawyer was surprised that Joey could tell he was more buzzed that drunk itself. "You got me." Sawyer said with a smile and he came down and kissed Joey's cheek. This was now going to happen more often since this was basically the establishment of a new relationship. Both smiling and both falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this will be a series of smut between Joey and Sawyer and this will be the first time I write on AO3, this is a transferred story from my Wattpad and there will be some more from there like my Sawyer and Tyler fic so expect more.
> 
> BYEEEEEE


End file.
